onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece
Clean Up Needed This page needs cleaning up, possibly rewritten even. Okay, since this is about the show itself, its setting a bad example and lets get it sorted by the end of this week. One-Winged Hawk 12:46, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Zoriax 23:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC):I want to do a consideration. Gold Roger said that "You must travel the entire world to find it One Piece"...I think that the treasure, the One Piece, is a dream. All the pirates had a dream, and Gold Roger tricked them. I mean, you will really need a treasure when you have fulfilled your dream and travelled all over the world, being a legend? :-) Hmmm...no...That was a dub quote...Dub Quotes= non-canon. 02:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) One Piece page to go back to my revisions I transfered all data from the Manga to here because what it's been talked about in the Manga should be here not there. The One Piece page was suppose to talk about the story, the style and the treasure all togather while the Manga section just list manga related-list so let me revert to my edit and please don't revert my edits anymore. I need you guys to to stick with me on this matter. Joekido 13:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :DON'T!!! :One Piece = Treasure :Manga = One Piece manga! :They create problems otherwise since its easier to link to One Piece when talking about the treasure then havig to write something lik One Piece (Treasure). And its easier to let the page manga handle the manga side just as we had the page anime handle the anime side. One-Winged Hawk 14:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Well it did the same in Star Wars Wikia so I liked my version better but 'meh' Joekido 14:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I know SWW is a grest wikia and all, but while wikias will have simulairties they won't be identical. What works in one wikia might not work in another. One-Winged Hawk 14:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::In the Star Wars wikia, War Craft wikia, and any other wikia, they have those type of articles because they explain the franchise of the series. In this wikia, its kinda of a special case. ::#One Piece can refer to the series itself, or the treasure ::#There are already two such articles explaining the franchise ::For this wikia, to have a page similar to those other wikia, the anime and manga pages will have to be combined and there has to be a distinction between the franchise and the treasure itself. This wikia started out with such a page but over time it evolved a different route. It seems odd but alot less odder than a page that talks about both the series and the treasure almost as if there are one.Mugiwara Franky 08:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Problem The problem is that in overwhelming majority of pages that link here not a reference to the treasure, but a reference to the series is intended (you can easily be convinced by looking at several pages from "What links here" list). Manually changing them is too much of work (there are hundreds such pages). So, I think, it is better to make One Piece page as a disambiguation page or redirect to One Piece (Manga), and to rename page about the treasure to One Piece (treasure). Ruxax 16:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I second this; I was actually coming to the talk page to suggest the same thing, but you beat me to it. I think a One Piece (Disambiguation) would be a swell idea. 2xN 08:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Almost all the links are from episode and voice actors pages, I can fix that. I am against the rename of the page to One Piece (treasure) if this is the not default page. If you make the manga page the default we will have the same problem doesn’t change anything and we should fix all the links that redirect here. Whatever we do we should fix hundreds of wrong links. Tipota 10:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you are ready to fix all the links to this page, then please do it. Apart from episodes and voice actors pages, there are many other cases like in Category:Islands: ::"Most locations in One Piece are islands." :or in the article Pell: ::"In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Pell is ranked the 27th most popular character in One Piece." :and even in the Main Page. :Two issues arise: 1) where to link here - to One Piece (Manga) or One Piece (Anime)? 2) when one will write something similar in the future, I'm pretty sure he'll not take into account that One Piece is a specific page is about the treasure. Ruxax 10:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) So I agree that links from episodes and voice actors pages should be changed to One Piece (Anime). But the default page should be the disambiguation page, imho. And the two reasons for that are: 1) main usage of "One Piece" is name to the series; 2) if link, implied to refer to the series in general (like cases I showed above) would link to the disambig page it would be "less wrong" than if it would link to the treasure page. Ruxax 11:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) World Government Did it ever say that the World Government showing signs that they fear One Piece? Because it seems that way. I'm not trying to make a fourm, but if the World Government truely does fear One Piece and it has been shown, should we put it onto the page and/or put it into the mythbusters? 01:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the Government, but acording to Whitebeard, the ones who really fear the One Piece are the Marines, so I think that should be mentioned.GMTails 21:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC)